FFTA: Totema Rising
by KingKazul400
Summary: Ever wonder where the Totemas went after their defeat? Read this and find out what sick dimension they're trying to break out from.


Hello! Kingkazul400 here! Bringing one of my fics to your PC for the first time ever! This is an FFTA fic so please don't send out a lynch mob to hang me for posting it under FFT for PSX. Oh and I'm a big, green, lean meat eating machine, or a dragon! I'm only 400 years old!  
  
Mateus: Shut up and give the people what they want! (Waves her huge staff)  
  
Yes Mommy.  
  
Andrammelech: Here's the disclaimer (reads from a scroll) I, Kingkazul400, does not own anything related to FF or FFT or FFTA. If I did, I'd be the richest bastard on Earth. Please don't sue me for anything more than 20 US$'s.  
  
Exodus: That was gay (messes with his leafs)  
  
Take this you stupid formerly evil tree mage from FF5! (Kingkazul400 swoops out of Nowhere) King of Dragon's Wrath!!  
  
Famfrit: O_O; Wow. That's gotta hurt  
  
Exodus: That burns! Water!  
  
All the other Totemas: O__O ;;  
  
On with the show! (wink)  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter One: Where are we supposed to be?  
  
In a dark area of the dimensions, Mateus, Famfrit, Andremmelech, Ultima, and Exodus can be seen sealed away in separate class tubes. Somehow, somebody or something managed to build two large enough to hold Ultima and Exodus. Each Totema was unconscious. Their weapons were gone save their fists, claws, or whatever appendages the Totemas have. Famfrit was the first to awaken.  
  
"What. where is this?" he groggily said as his eyes slowly opened. The thick film of sleep quickly vanished when he realized what he was leaning against was not stone but glass. "What! Argh! Blitz Cannon!" He reached behind his back for his cannon but touched glass, not the familiar weapon he usually carries. Quickly looking about, he started to pound against the glass with all his might. His gigantic blue fists struck the material quick and hard but not a single crack appeared.  
  
"Mateus! Andrammelech! Ultima! Exodus! Brothers and Sisters! Wake up!" Famfrit cried as he continued to bash the glass with his cobalt fists. The noise he was causing finally caused his fellow Totemas to awaken.  
  
"Wragh! The foolish mortal who imprisoned me within this glass shall feel the burn of my breath!" bellowed Andremmalech as he too pounded with all his might against the glass. His ferocity only caused the glass to be resilient against his attack.  
  
"Who imprisoned us?" demanded Mateus as she body slammed the glass also. All that was accomplished were bruises along her side. "I demand out!"  
  
Ultima's crystals each slowly awakened. A voice came from its direction but it seemed to be coming from all directions. "Who dares to imprison the family of Totemas'? The foolish mortal who has done this evil deed shall suffer my Ultima Wrath!"  
  
"Exodus Wave!" cried Exodus the Evil Tree Mage (from FF5). The appendages on his hands shot out blast after blast at the glass tube containing him but it barely dented it. "What? It didn't do any damage? Exodus Blast!"  
  
They each continued to smash, bash, and blast their own tubes with all their firepower but to no avail could they pierce the glass. Mateus was the first to call it quits.  
  
"It's no use," she said, slumping down. "It looks like we have to serve a new master after Remedi the Li-Grim and Mewt the Prince Mage." She then began to cry. "I guess we'll never be able to live a normal life."  
  
"Normal life?" asked Andrammelech the Dragon Lord as he briefly stopped his attacks and combos. "You call being a Totema a normal being? We have been created for the sole purpose of guarding Ivalice by Li-Grim. I would not be able to live a normal life anyway, just some piece of crystal waiting to be fashioned."  
  
"Silence, Andra!" bellowed Famfrit as he jumped in on Mateus's behalf. "We've served Remedi alongside each other for many centuries and you still have yet to understand our younger sister's feelings? You dragons disgust me!"  
  
"Be quiet fool!" countered Andrammelech. "I am the one who has led my people from the darkness to the light, I'm the one who has braved the elements, I'm the eldest Totema of us all, I'm the one who has-"  
  
"Been an extremely annoying pain my ass," said a calm Exodus. Andrammelech stared at him and attacked his glass tube with renewed fury. "You may be the eldest but in our eyes, you are acting like the youngest. So shut up and get back to regaining your strength. Whoever that has shut us in these tubes are bound to come here to observe us."  
  
"I agree with brother Exodus," Ultima said in his mechanical voice. "The logic in this proposal impresses me very much. You have become wiser my younger brother."  
  
"Well, how long will it take for that mortal bastard to come in and gloat upon us?" Mateus wailed as she continued to cry on the floor of her tube. "I just want to return to Ivalice and conceal myself as a human to walk through the population like a young teenage girl."  
  
No answer came from all the other Totemas. Even the mighty Andrammelech had no words to say. Each Totema was a guardian for their people. Mateus was the guardian for the humans. Andrammelech was the guardian for the lizard people, the bangaas. The Tree Mage Exodus is the guardian of the Viera, a tribe of rabbit folk who stand upright. Ultima was the defender of the Nu-Mou, the masters of magic. Famfrit was of the Moogles, little short folk with small wings on their backs. One by one, they slowly halted their attacks except for Andrammelech who continued to attack his jar with nonstop fury.  
  
"Andra," Mateus whined as she gave one last kick at her glass. "It's useless. We might as well give up and serve this bastard that imprisoned us." Exodus nodded his head in concurrence. Famfrit used one of his secret skills and yet this did not incur any damage upon his tubing. Rather, his tubing reflected this skill and the damage rebounded upon him.  
  
"I had suffered a thousand trials to become a Totema Guardian and this happens to me?" Andrammelech thought to himself and he continued to bash and smash the glass. "I already sworn to be the guardian to my people and I shall not let them down!" He gave one final roar filled with the heat of anger and the power of fury and struck the glass with renewed spirit. Slowly but surely, the glass began to give.  
  
"Hey look, Famfrit!" Mateus cried as she first noticed Andrammelech's glass tube began to give way. "If our older brother can do that, then we can also destroy our prison!" The other Totemas noticed Andrammelech's damage to his tube and finally renewed their attacks, this time pulling out all the stops on their mastered abilities.  
  
"Blitz Beam!" cried Famfrit as his palms created beams of energy. Aiming it at a spot where he sensed weakness, he fired off the blast of energy. It collided with the glass, creating a small but critical hole. He continued to fire Blitz Beam after Blitz Beam, shattering more of the glass.  
  
"Exodus Strike!" boomed Exodus as he continued to strike repeatedly at the glass. His clawed appendages finally struck through, creating gap after gap. Sensing that the strikes were enough, he switched attacks. "Exodus Blast!" Dark blasts of energy shot from his claws and shattered more and more of the glass.  
  
"Dragon's Wrath!" snarled Andrammelech as he repeated body slammed his glass tube. Glass shattered under the extreme pressure his scaly skin and the momentum of his rage. After two more slams, he finally broke free. "Yes! I am free!"  
  
"Ultima Blast!" said Ultima in his monotone voice yet he had a sharp inflection on its words. A beam of white light repeated struck the glass at random points and finally blasted his tube to pieces. Ultima's various parts floated out of his tubing and continued to fire various weapons at the outside of the tubing. Fortunately, the outside of the glass was not as heavily warded and they quickly fell.  
  
One by one, the remaining tubes fell. When all of them finally broke out, a shadowy figure appeared from nowhere. It was a person of normal human height, roughly about 6 feet, and appeared to be quick and nimble, at about 120 to 150 pounds. In its right hand was a long dark staff with white runes carved into the wood. Nothing could be seen apart from these immediate descriptions for the figure of human height was covered in a long fabric of darkness from head to heel. The cowl around the mage's head covered all but the shadow mage's mouth.  
  
"Who are you!" demanded Andrammelech in a low and feral snarl as he crouched, ready with his claws to strike a mortal blow.  
  
"Silence, lizard!" said the shadow mage in a languid tone. The mage's voice was hard and raspy as if he was tortured into screaming his voice apart. He raised its staff and a combination of the elements struck Andrammelech. Ice rained upon the bangaa, fire erupted beneath him, and lightning struck him from the staff. Andrammelech was caught off guard and was severely wounded. He then collapsed with a grunt onto the floor. The shadow mage then sent a wave of lightning toward the fallen bangaa lord.  
  
"Earthen Guard!" Exodus cried as he raised his claws. A barrier of the element of earth was raised around Andrammelech. The bolts of lightning struck the barrier causing no damage.  
  
"Andra! Let me handle this!" Famfrit raced past Andrammelech and was ready to use his deadly hand-to-hand combat attack. "Fist of the Icy North!" he cried. His already blue fist shone with particles of the element of water surging around it. Letting out a mighty yell, he struck the shadow mage. His fist went right through the material and so did Famfrit. Turning around, he was also struck by the tri-elemental attack.  
  
"No!" Mateus cried as she ran to Famfrit's side. The shadow mage ignored her and gave a low and dark laugh. Ultima floated by but could not act for he feared that his many weapons might accidentally strike his brothers and sisters.  
  
"Don't bother with your attacks," said the shadow mage in a deep tone full of malice. "I'm too strong for all you offspring of the Gods to handle. Serve me and I shall give you every desire and need that all you servants of your people want and desire."  
  
"And if we don't comply?" Andrammelech snarled as he slowly got up onto his knee. Exodus held the drained bangaa back for he feared that the shadow mage might strike again. The last lightning strike drained more than half his magical power that was needed for the Earthen Guard technique.  
  
"Then you shall suffer my immeasurable wrath!" boomed the shadow mage in a philippic fit. Spittle flew from the being's mouth as he raised his mage staff. A storm of ice appeared from the tip of it and began to circulate around the room. More and more of the landscape were destroyed as huge spikes of ice struck the Totemas.  
  
Mateus blocked several with her fire magic but some bypassed her spells and struck Famfrit. But Famfrit being the Totema of Ice absorbed the blows and regained his energy. Exodus also absorbed many of the ice harpoons for being the element of magic allows him to absorb any form of magic except fire. Andrammelech tried to block the harpoons of ice from penetrating his defense but his fire, ice, and lightning dragon breathe attacks barely protected him. The shards of ice pierced his futile barrier and Andrammelech was reduced to roaring in agony. Ultima, being a machine made of magic, sat out the barrage with his many mechanical parts knocking down the ice shards that flew its way.  
  
"Still conscious and breathing?" the mad shadow mage cackled as he waved his staff. Runes glowing white appeared about him. "I take it that you all want some more? Take this! Ultima Wave!" The runes flew into his staff. He took his staff and muttered the incantation.  
  
"Fire of Hell!" Mateus cried waving her hands at the foe. Flames erupted about the shadow mage but the spell barely made a dent in the mage's magical barrier.  
  
"Reflect!" Exodus boomed as he waved his pincers at his brothers and sisters. A thin transparent shield of magic covered everyone.  
  
"Demi!" Ultima ordered his parts to attack with the spell of black magic. A glob of darkness formed at the end of each part and hurtled toward the still chanting shadow mage. The dark glob struck on but the shadow mage absorbed the attack.  
  
"He can absorb our Dark attacks?" An aghast tone was in Ultima's voice. Not in the longest time has a being of a shred of goodness has ever absorbed Ultima's Demi attack. Surely they have not finally encountered one filled with complete malice.  
  
"King of Dragon's Power!" roared Andrammelech as he lifted his claws above him. Energy began to charge from within him, coursing towards his claws. Red fire, yellow lightning, blue ice, and green earth, all of these elemental energies surged and congealed together. Finally, an immeasurably large orb of elemental energy larger than Andrammelech was resting lightly in the Dragon Totema's claws. Lifting the orb backwards a little, he heaved the orb of power with a grunt at the shadow mage.  
  
The shadow mage looked up and screamed. The orb hurtled closer and closer and yet he was barely done with the first verse of conjuring the power of Ultima Wave. The shadow mage had no choice but to try to raise a magical barrier to block the attack.  
  
"Shell!" cried the shadow mage. A thin transparent barrier similar to the Reflect spell surrounded him. A shadow of a grin danced upon the mage's partially visible features. "Try to get past that, Totemas!"  
  
Andrammelech leered at his enemy. "Did the shadow mage academy forget to teach you something, o stupid and young one? My attacks are neither magical nor physical," mocked the Bangaa Lord in the mage's low and raspy voice.  
  
The shadow mage's visible mouth area was seen to blanch from an already pale color to one that is even paler. "You lie!" he stammered as he raised his finger at Andrammelech. "You cannot pierce my magical barrier!" The mage's voice had climbed up by an octave and perhaps another half.  
  
The giant orb of the elements finally struck the shadow mage. At first, time seemed to slow for the mage. The orb slowed down to a halt when it made contact with his barrier but the magical energies from the orb was too much for the Shell and it burst upon him. The burst of energy from the orb was like one of getting hit by energy generated from a one thousand feet tall waterfall. The shadow mage flew through the air with an unearthly scream of both pain and agony. His flight ended quickly when he struck the wall behind him with a sickening thud. Andrammelech ran up to his foe and grabbed him by the neck. With the cowl off, the Bangaa Lord saw that both of the mage's eyes sunken deep within his skull. The left eye was injured from a past wound. While the one on the right was normal, the left was rotating constantly. Andrammelech spat into his foe's face.  
  
"Unfortunately, young mageling, my theory has proven once and for all. Shall I prolong your pain and suffering?" Andrammelech didn't get an immediate answer. The rage he had contained from collapsing while of duty surfaced itself and Andrammelech began to slowly break the shadow mage's legs. The mage screamed like a man having his innards eaten alive but this punishment was light compared to what was happening.  
  
"Andrammelech," Mateus placed one slim hand on the Bangaa Totema's lower back. "Let him live. It's not like us Totema's to kill and maim. It's already enough." Andrammelech glanced at his younger sister. Sneering with contempt for the broken and sobbing shadow mage, he tossed his quarry onto the cold stone floor. Taking the mage's staff, he snapped it in two as if it were a twig. White runes leaped out once more but they faded away from existence. They turned around to leave through the door but they heard a voice call out to them. A very different voice.  
  
"Wait." Mateus turned around and gasped. Andrammelech also turned around but rolled his eyes as he turned.  
  
"What now you-" The dragon's jaw dropped and could've struck the floor had he been a little shorter. Where the shadow mage once lied, a new person with pure holy energy emanating from stood there. The dark robes were on the floor and the mage's legs were amazingly healed. The mage had short black hair, which had a tendency to be spiky, eyes that were pure green in color, and seemed to be extremely fit condition. In his right hand he clutched his mage staff. But the mage staff he was carrying was white with black runes. The runes looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Famfrit. "Are the same person as that shadow mage?" The new mage was confused.  
  
===============================================================  
  
How's zat for the first chapter? Eh? I can't hear you?  
  
Mateus: It's all right but you need to give me more fire spells so I can burn someone. (glares at me) You know you want to.  
  
I may like you, your hotness, but I'm not that stupid to give you some insanely mad skillz yet. Why do you think I have something going on called a plot?  
  
Mateus: Oh poo! (kicks me in the shin) Stupid bastard!  
  
Ouch! I'm not gonna give you some badass spells if you don't behave!  
  
Mateus: Make me! (leaves in a huff) (Andrammelech and Famfrit walk in)  
  
Andrammelech: What's with her?  
  
I dunno.  
  
Famfrit: (nudges his brother) It must be that time of the month.  
  
Mateus (from another room): I HEARD THAT!  
  
All three of us: Oh CRAP!  
  
Take cover! (A huge fireball comes out from Nowhere and hit Andrammelech and Famfrit)  
  
Both of them: Ouch! (KO'ed)  
  
Me: O_O ; (gulp) Well, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
